Falling Together
by chelsXXchels
Summary: The 4 Pevensies & their friend Anna discover a wardrobe that holds the world of Narnia. Here they discover themselves, fall in love, fight evil, learn pain, meet creatures, open up, grow up, & learn to LOVE unconditionally. Full summary inside/Movie-based
1. A Day's Work

**Author's Note:** _So, this has been bopping around in my head for awhile and I've written down a few scenes but it didn't occur to me until today that hey, maybe I should start writing it as a _**story. **_Anyway, this is my first Chronicles of Narnia fanfic and I really hope that you will give it a chance (and hopefully review!)._

**Falling Together**

A Day's Work

_By: Chelsea_

**Summary:**** In 1941, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Anna's world is changed with the start of a war, or more specifically, the Blitz. They move to the country and soon discover a wardrobe that holds a secret – a magical world called Narnia. The four Pevensies and their friend, Anna Goodrich, enter the land discover things about themselves they didn't know before, fall in love, fight an evil witch, learn the meaning of pain, meet new creatures, open up, grow up, and, most importantly, learn to love unconditionally.**

**Rating:**** T… 13+… minor language**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own The Chronicles of Narnia, its characters, plots, themes, creatures, or anything else associated with the books or franchise. This fanfiction is a work of fiction and any similarities it has with events in your life, your great Aunt Martha's life, or that person-you-met-in-the-grocery-store's 3****rd****-cousin-twice-removed's life, is completely coincidental. In this story I am in no way intentionally trying to put down, insult, or slander any race, sexuality, nationality, religion, etc. I do own my own original characters, plots, and themes. Okay, I think I covered everything, right?**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter one…

"You're it!" Susan yelled, gently tapping Anna on her back.

"No fair! I was fixing my skirt," Anna complained. They were in the Pevensie's backyard playing tag with Lucy and Edmund. Susan often complained that she didn't like to play childish games, but Anna loved playing with the younger Pevensies and she always convinced Susan to join in with her. Once Susan got started, she was tons of fun.

Anna started to run around after the other children but was unsuccessful at tagging them for a long while until, finally, she managed to tag Edmund by the tips of his fingers.

"Can… we please… take… a break," Lucy heaved while holding her side. They were all out of breath from running in circles.

They walked over to the house and sat on the ground, leaning against the house. Anna loved coming over to the Pevensie house, playing for hours and hours, but she would soon start to feel sorry for leaving her mom at home. Today Anna was particularly happy because her mother had decided to join Anna and come so she could visit with her best friend, Helen Pevensie.

After a few moments, Mrs. Pevensie came to retrieve Lucy so that she could wash up for supper. Lucy had the worst habit of "forgetting" to do such things. Edmund departed soon after, leaving Anna and Susan laying against the house in the warm sunlight.

"Did you have fun?" Anna asked, looking over at Susan.

Susan tried to hide a smile, but Anna could see through it. "It was okay, I just played to make you happy," Susan looked over at her.

Anna laughed out loud. "Yeah right… I can see right through that lie. I guess that's one of the perks of being your best friend since birth, I know when you are lying."

Susan opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Molly Goodrich calling her daughter's name, which caused Susan to pout. "You're going to leave me alone with my family," Susan crossed her arms.

Anna rolled her eyes. It was a long-standing joke between the two of them. Susan loved her family to death but would joke that Anna was torturing her by going home and leaving Susan to fend for herself.

"I'll see you tomorrow, try to make it until then," Anna said consolingly as she stood and began to walk around the house. They exchanged 'goodbyes' and Anna met her mother in the front of the house so they could walk home together.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Anna asked, looking over at her mother. Anna's mother was a short woman, and Anna took after her father in her height, so at the age of 12, Anna was already looking her mother in the eye. In fact, Anna got most of her features from her father, her thin, slender frame, her green eyes, and full lips. It often occurred to Anna that she had a man's features, but, to Anna's oblivion, she was pretty, and her mother always assured her that it was her father who had delicate features that Anna inherited.

"Yes, a very good time. It was nice to get out of the house," her mother said, brushing wrinkles out of her skirt. Ever since Anna's father had died 5 years ago from pneumonia, her mother had become even more quiet and cut off than she had been before. The death of Robert Goodrich broke his daughter and left her empty for a long while, but it completely destroyed his love and his wife, Molly. She busied herself with housework and chores until there was nothing left to do and she had to leave the house.

It wasn't that Molly didn't like her dear friend, Helen, it was just that it broke her heart to see a full family - a mother, father, and children – and then go home to where it was just her and her child. Molly and Anna were very close for mother and daughter, they were all each other had and they depended on each other whole-heartedly. Anna told her mother everything and often sought her advice. Molly would _always_ be Anna's absolute best friend, twin soul, guardian, role model, and mother.

"That's good," Anna said and they continued the rest of the walk, which was only a block, in a comfortable silence.

When they got home, Anna's mother apologized for not thinking of it sooner, but asked if she would take some dresses to the Reese's. Molly was a very good seamstress and would often sew things for extra money for the neighbors.

Anna took the dresses and began on the two-block trip. She didn't mind taking them, she was actually happy to. She loved walking in peace, thinking about random things. Soon Anna found herself, once again, in front of the Pevensies home. Anna slowed her walk slightly so she could gaze at the beautiful house.

"What do you think you're doing?" Anna heard a familiar voice come from the other side of the picket fence.

"Hello to you too, Peter," she said and then stopped walking and faced the tall, blonde headed boy.

"Hello, Anna," he smiled at her, that beautiful, swoon-worthy make your knees buckle and heart melt smile… and it was directed at her. Anna had always had a small crush on the oldest Pevensie, but she would _never_ admit to it. Plus, it wasn't as if it was large enough to interfere with their friendship.

"So what are you doing back so soon?" Peter asked, leaning on his elbows on top of the fence.

"Delivering dresses," Anna held up the basket that contained the fabric. Peter nodded in understanding. "What are you doing?"

"This," Peter said, cocking his head to the side, "and that," and he moved his head to the other side. "You know," he smiled, "the normal stuff." She nodded. "So, I hear that I missed a killer game of tag," he added in a charming voice.

"Yes," Anna said, leaning up against the fence, "I would say you did. Where were you, anyway?"

"Running errands, just trying to take some of the load off of my mom," he explained, his smile fading. The Pevensie's father had been drafted to serve in the army during this blasted war that was going on, and you could tell that his absence was having an effect on each of the Pevensies, but Anna noticed the most change in Peter. Since his father left, he had been acting more like an adult – taking care of things around the house, helping his mother, and acting sort of like a father-figure for the younger Pevensies. Anna sort of pitied him, he must have a lot of stress and pressure right now.

Anna nodded, knocking a strand of her brown hair – the only feature she got from her mother - loose from behind her ear and into her face. She sighed and glared at it menacingly (she was going to have to set down the large basket to restore it to its proper place), which caused Peter to laugh. Anna smirked and mumbled, "Yeah, hilarious," as she started to bend down to put the basket on the ground.

"Here," Peter said, "I've got it." He reached over and gently brushed the hair back behind her ear.

Anna blushed slightly, but she knew that he was just being helpful. "Thanks," she said.

Peter shrugged. "Well," he said, taking a step back from the fence, "you should probably get going so you can make it home before dark."

"Right," she nodded, and started walking away from the house, "bye!" Peter returned it and Anna walked to the Reese's, picking up her speed when she realized how late it was getting. She made it back home minutes before the sky darkened, ate supper with her mother, and quickly retreated to her room.

Anna was exhausted from the day's games and running around, so she quickly bathed and then went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Thank you SO much for reading! Reviews are highly appreciated... even if you didn't like it, I would love to hear your opinion as to why not. Thanks!_


	2. If Bombs Could Break Hearts

**Author's Note:**_ Here's chapter TWO! Thank you to everyone who favorited my story, me as an author, put the story on story alert, and/or sent a review. They were ALL appreciated and great confidence boosters. Anyway, I hope you like chapter two, but personally, I think chapter three is better :). Don't forget to review (even if you don't like it!)_

**Falling Together**

If Bombs Could Break Hearts

_By: Chelsea_

**Rating:**** T… 13+… minor language use and violence in future**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, its themes, plots, characters, creatures, or anything else affiliated with the series and franchise. This is a work a fiction and if it is in anyway depicting the events of someone's life, it is by COMPLETE and UTTER coincidence. I am not meaning to slander, put down, insult, or in any way look down upon any race, culture, religion, sexuality, etc. I do own my own characters.**

* * *

**_Chapter two…_**

Anna jolted awake and nearly fell off of her bed. Regaining her senses, she tried to remember why she had awakened. There was a loud siren going off and it took Anna a second to realize what it was. Anna jumped out of the bed just as she heard her name being called.

"Mom?" Anna replied panicky. _More bombs?_ She thought, and just then she heard the sound of one hitting the ground somewhere near. The ground under her feet shook as she raced down the stairs and found her mother coming out of her bedroom. Anna wondered for a second why her mom was having such a delayed reaction and why she wasn't already out of the house, but then threw the thought aside as another bomb fell close by.

"Come on!" her mother pulled Anna along outside towards the bomb shelter that they shared with their next-door neighbors.

Once inside, Anna walked over to a corner and sat there, watching her mother converse with the other adults. That's when she saw what her mother was holding, slightly hiding it under her robe - a picture frame. Anna recognized the frame and knew instantly what picture was inside of it. It was a photograph of her mother and her father on one of their very first dates on the beach. Her mom was wearing a black bathing suit and her father was in trousers and a shirt. They were wrapped in each other's arms and smiling at the camera with their hair slightly tousled by the wind, the ocean behind them.

Anna's mom loved that photograph. Shortly after her father's death, Anna would find her mom staring at it for hours at a time or crying and hugging it to her chest. She couldn't blame her mom for having something that reminded her of her husband. Anna herself wore her father's wedding rind on a chain around her neck constantly. The day before he died, he had told Anna that he was proud of her and then gave her his ring for safe keeping, because he had grown too skinny for it to fit on his slim fingers.

Anna reached for the chain around her neck and fished it out from under her nightgown. She huddled up in the corner the best she could and held her father's ring while bombs raged outside.

**** ** ****

"I don't want to go," Anna complained once again to her mother. They were walking into the train station alongside the Pevensies. It had been decided that the other night had been too close of a call, and it would be safer if the children went away for a while.

"I know, darling," her mother put an arm around her, "but you'll be with Susan and Edmund and Lucy and Peter. You won't be alone." That was true, Anna thought. Her mother and Helen had arranged for all of the children to go together.

"But I _want_ to be with _you_," Anna said stubbornly, slowing her pace. She wanted to stay with her mom… she didn't want to leave her alone.

"I'll be fine. Helen and I are going to be just fine," Molly assured her daughter. Anna sighed; there was no getting out of it. "Now really, you must get going."

A tear slipped down Anna's cheek. She didn't like being away from her mother; she hated it. They were so close that when they were apart, Anna felt as though a chunk of her was missing.

Her mother wiped away the single tear and then they started to fall more forcefully. "It'll be okay," and then Molly, too, began to cry. They embraced tightly, neither wanting to let go, but Anna reluctantly came out. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Anna said as she looked over. Helen was saying goodbye to her children. Susan and Lucy came over to hug Molly and Anna hugged Helen. Molly quickly said goodbye to the boys and then they started for the train, but not before Helen told Peter to watch his siblings. Anna felt another twang of pity for him; he must have already had enough to worry about.

The five children had the tickets around their necks checked and then were quickly shuffled onto the bus. They found an empty compartment and all filed in. Susan sat in the corner on one side and Anna sat down next to her, Lucy on the other side. Across from them sat Edmund and Peter.

They were all silent for a long while, except for Lucy's sobs. Anna tried her hardest to console her, but it was nearly impossible for her to do since she also wanted to cry. Anna just put an arm around Lucy and played with the chain around her neck with her free hand. After a few hours, Lucy quieted and Susan spoke, "I wonder what it will be like."

Anna shrugged but didn't say anything and then noticed that no one said a thing. They finished out the train ride in silence.

They reached the platform and had to wait for their ride, which turned out to be Mrs. McCready in a horse-drawn carriage. It seemed to Anna as if everyone was going out of their way to not say a word, and the silence was driving her crazy. She was just about to open her mouth to say something about how nice the weather was when Peter's jaw dropped and said, "Wow."

Anna turned around to see the house they would be staying at. House… more like mansion. Anna saw a huge dark, castle-like mansion and knew that it must be Professor Kirke's estate. "It's huge," she said in awe.

All of the children stared in awe at the beautiful house/mansion/estate (Anna wasn't sure what to call it) and she felt a tug on her arm. Anna looked down to see the booming face of little Lucy.

"I think we're going to have fun here," she whispered to Anna. Anna smiled at the girl, "You bet."

Mrs. McCready stopped the carriage and they children filed off, grabbing their things. They walked up the porch and entered the great house. They began walking up more stairs as Mrs. McCready began rattling off a list of rules. Maybe Lucy was wrong, Anna thought, maybe they _wouldn't_ have much fun.

Anna was walking next to Susan up the stairs. Susan reached out to touch a statue thing at the top when Mrs. McCready yelled, "No touching of the antique artifacts!"

Anna heard giggles and chuckles from Peter and Edmund, but she tried to suppress the ones that were coming out of her. Susan hated being called out… but it was just so funny.

"_Shut up!_" she hissed as they continued up the stairs to their rooms.

**** ** ****

Anna now _knew_ that Lucy had been wrong. They were definitely _not_ having fun. It had been raining hard outside all day and Susan had come up with a game that she thought sounded fun. Susan picked a word out of the dictionary, and the others took turns trying to guess its origin.

"Latin?" Peter guessed after Susan spit out some long word that was unheard of to Anna.

Their first night hadn't gone well. Peter and Susan were trying to take care of Lucy and Edmund, but Edmund wouldn't have it. Anna felt sorry for not only Peter, but Susan as well.

"This is the worst game ever invented," Edmund complained from a chair.

"Sorry, Su, but I think I'm going to have to agree with him," Anna said quietly. Susan glared at her momentarily and then Lucy proposed hide-and-seek. Peter made a snarky remark about the amount of fun we were already having and Lucy begged.

"Come on," Anna added. Hide-and-seek would be _way _better than this. Peter sighed and began to count. Lucy momentarily jumped with joy, causing Anna to laugh at her.

All of the other four children scrambled out of the room to find a hiding spot. Susan jumped into a chest and Anna took a turn down a hallway opposite from the one Edmund and Lucy went down.

Anna opened a random door and discovered that it was a closet. She went inside only to notice that it was full of dust mites and old rags. _Great,_ she thought sarcastically as a sneeze was building up inside of her. Anna held her breath to repress the sneeze and succeeded. Peter had stopped counting and he was now looking for the others. Another sneeze began to build up inside of Anna and she tried to hold it in but could not. The sneeze escaped from her loudly, causing the direction of Peter's footsteps to start coming closer.

Light flooded the closet as the door was yanked open. "Found you," he smirked.

Anna glared momentarily. "It's dusty in here," she explained, but Peter just laughed.

"If you say so."

Peter began to walk back in the direction he came and Anna followed him. "Do you know which way they went?" he asked her.

"Um, Lucy and Edmund went down there," Anna told him and raised a finger to point at the hallway. Just then, the two of them heard screaming.

"I'm alright! I'm back! I'm alright!" they heard, and Peter and Anna jogged a little to the end of the hallway to find Edmund and Lucy standing in the open.

"I don't think you understand how this game works," Peter said as Susan appeared. "Does this mean I won?" she asked hopeful.

Anna looked at her. "I'm pretty sure," Anna told her and Susan smiled.

"But weren't you worried about me?" Lucy asked in a small voice.

"Why?" Anna asked her stunned, "We knew you were hiding."

Lucy looked confused and Anna wondered what was wrong. "But," Lucy said, "I've been gone for _hours_."

"_What?_" Anna spat out, probably a little too harshly. Susan looked at her with a face that seemed to ask, _what is Lucy talking about?_ Anna shrugged.

Lucy briefly explained that she had gone to hide in a wardrobe and stumbled into a forest called Narnia.

"I thought you wanted to play hide-and-seek," Anna said cautiously, wondering why Lucy wanted to switch games so fast.

"I did but I'm being serious. I met a fawn named Mr. Tumnus, come on! You can meet him," Lucy tried to convince the rest of the children. They followed her into a large room that was empty except for a wardrobe.

"Is this the one?" Susan asked Lucy and she nodded. Susan went up to the wardrobe and climbed inside. Anna stayed closer to the door with Edmund, but she could still hear Susan and Peter knocking on the back of the wardrobe.

Susan said, "The only wood back there is the wardrobe, Lu."

Anna sighed, Lucy looked like she was about to cry.

"One game at a time, we don't all have your imaginations," Peter told Lucy. He turned around and began to walk towards the doorway as Lucy screamed, "But I wasn't imagining!"

Susan looked exasperated. "That's enough, Lucy," she said sternly.

Anna watched the young girl defend herself. "But I wouldn't lie about this," Lucy said as her face turned red. Anna wanted to tell her that it was all right, but she didn't want to interfere.

That's when Edmund told Lucy that he believed her and made up some story about the bathroom cupboards. Anna couldn't believe Edmund sometimes. She loved him like a little brother, but how could he be so harsh to a little girl, his little sister?

Peter looked infuriated at his brother. "Oh, will you just stop. You have to make everything worse don't you?" he scolded Edmund.

Anna looked back at Edmund as he defended himself, "It was just a joke." Edmund's face was beginning to turn red, Anna thought from anger.

"When will you learn to grow up?" Peter asked him solemnly.

Anna knew Edmund was about to explode from his facial expression, and he did. "Shut-up!" he yelled at Peter. Anna took a step back out of astonishment. Edmund got right into Peter's face, "You think you're dad but you're not!" Anna moved aside as Edmund stomped out of the room.

"Well that was nicely handled," Susan said grimly as she walked out after Edmund. Lucy tried one more time to tell them that there really was a forest and Peter told her that was enough as he walked out of the room.

His face was red and he looked upset. Anna followed him and fell into step next to him. "If it helps," Anna offered, "I would have said the same things." Anna tried to console him the best she could.

Peter shrugged. "Then I guess we both would have said the wrong things," he said, a slight edge to his voice.

Anna knew that Peter was trying the best he could with the circumstances, but he was having a hard time. Edmund wasn't making things any easier, either. Ever since their dad left for the war, Edmund had been rude and stubborn. Now Susan was getting worse. She kept patronizing Peter on everything, but she wasn't doing any better of a job. Then Lucy. Anna didn't know what Lucy had gotten so bent out of shape for. The only thing she could come up with was that Lucy wanted attention.

"Sorry," Anna mumbled as they continued to walk down the hallway.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Thank you so much for reading chapter two. Chapter three will be up soon. Don't forget to review if you have something to share!_


	3. Unbelievable Truths

**Author's Note:** _Well, thank you to girlbird3 for sending in a review! I was VERY happy for the positive feedback on something my character did:) Anyway, here's chapter three… and please remember that reviews are GREAT inspiration!_

**Falling Together **

Unbelievable Truths

_By: Chelsea_

**Rating:**** T… 13+… minor language and violence in future**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own CoN, its characters, creatures, themes, plots, or anything else associated with the books or franchise. I do own my own characters (namely, Anna) and my own plot and/or theme.**

* * *

**_Chapter three…_**

Anna was sleeping in the room that she shared with Susan when she was awoken by screaming. Not bad screaming, but yelling… as if someone wanted them to wake up.

"_Lucy…_" Susan said dully, "What does she want _now_?"

Anna looked over at her friend… _best _friend. "I don't know," she said honestly. Lucy had been acting weird earlier that day, thinking that she had found some magical land inside of the wardrobe. Susan and Peter had inspected it to find nothing. What followed was not pretty. The siblings barely spoke to one another for the rest of the night, causing Anna to feel slightly out of place.

Anna always felt like the fifth Pevensie child. They all treated her like a sister, but when they were fighting like that, Anna wanted nothing to do with it. The Pevensie children usually got along, but they had their differences, especially since their dad left.

Anna got out of the bed and walked into Peter's bedroom just as Lucy was jumping on top of him to wake up. She was having a hard time focusing her eyes, so Anna kept blinking over and over as she sat down on the foot of Peter's bed.

Lucy continued chanting that it was real and that Narnia was all in the wardrobe.

"You were just dreaming, Lucy," Susan told her.

"Yeah," Anna agreed, "it's early and you just didn't realize that it wasn't real."

"No," Lucy disagreed enthusiastically, "I went back and saw Mr. Tumnus, and this time, Edmund went too."

Anna suddenly had no problem staying awake as she looked over at Edmund, who looked surprised. Edmund didn't say anything.

"You saw the fawn?" Peter asked Edmund, propping himself up in the bed.

Edmund shook his head as Lucy spoke, "Well, he didn't actually go there with me." Then the little girl looked thoughtful, "What were you doing, Edmund?"

Anna knew that this was going to end badly, just as it had the last time.

"I was just playing along. Sorry, I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know what little children are like these days," Edmund sat down on his bed, "they just don't know when to stop pretending."

Anna couldn't believe that she was hearing him correctly. She heaved and looked at Lucy, whose face was twisted and she was sobbing. She ran out of the room and Susan, Peter and Anna followed. Anna was furious at Edmund. To her, he had looked a little too pleased with himself for making his sister cry.

Susan and Peter stopped abruptly, causing Anna to run into Susan. "Sorry," she mumbled. Mrs. McCready was scolding them for being so loud, but the professor had her take Lucy downstairs.

"Come," he said. Susan looked back at Anna.

"I'll wait with Edmund," Anna said. She walked back to the bedrooms and sat on Peter's bed once again. Edmund was laying on his back on his. "Why would you do that?" Anna asked harshly.

Edmund looked at her surprised. "Do what?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Let her go on with it! She's your sister," Anna said. She was bewildered at how he could do such a thing.

"Oh," Edmund's face fell and he shrugged, lying back in the bed.

"Oh?" Anna asked, "That's _all _you have to say?"

Edmund shrugged in the bed while lying in the bed. Anna shook her head at him and promptly walked out of the room and back to her own. Susan returned soon after.

"What did he say?" Anna asked curiously from under her covers.

Susan walked over to her bed and removed her robe. "He said," she began, "to believe her."

Anna was confused. "Why?" she wondered. Wouldn't that just be cruel? Too allow Lucy to go on with such foolishness when none of them believed her?

Susan sat on her bed. "He said that we were family, so we should believe her," she laid back in her bed.

Anna pondered this for a moment and then lay down in her bed and went back to sleep.

**** ** ****

The next day it was beautiful outside. The four eldest all decided to play cricket while Lucy watched and read a book; she was still a little sour towards the rest of them. Edmund was having a hard time hitting the ball and he complained that he wanted to play hide-and-seek again. Anna personally did not understand this, but tried to think about other things.

"I thought you said it was a kid's game," Peter said, "plus we could use the fresh air."

"There's air inside," Edmund mumbled rudely. Anna was beginning to decide that Edmund didn't care what he did, just as long as it was the opposite of what everyone else wanted to do and he complained while doing it.

"Come on," Anna said, trying to lighten the mood and get back to the game, "go again."

Peter threw the ball and Edmund swung. The ball hit the tip of the stick, causing it to head straight for the house and right through a window.

Anna looked at the window as Peter and Edmund bickered over whose fault it was. "Let's go look at the damage," Anna offered, trying to shut the two brothers up, their non-stop picking on each other was really starting to drive her crazy.

They all went into the house to discover that they had broken a knight's armor.

"This is great," Susan said sarcastically just as they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Come on!"

All five of the children ran around the house, trying to find a spot to hide. They were unsuccessful until Edmund went into the room with the wardrobe.

Anna didn't think that this was the best idea considering the history with that particular wardrobe. "Maybe we shouldn't…" she began.

"We don't have a choice," Peter said hastily as the sound of footsteps got closer. Edmund opened the wardrobe and went in first, followed by Lucy and then Susan.

Anna looked over at Peter. "Hasn't the wardrobe caused enough problems already?" she asked hurriedly as Peter neared it.

Peter looked at her and sighed. "Like I said, do we have another choice?" he spoke to her calmly, which was a change from their previous rushed whispers. Peter pulled open the door and Anna reluctantly climbed into the wardrobe, Peter behind her. He closed the wardrobe just as everyone began to move backwards, stepping on top of each other.

"Ouch!" Anna yelped as she was pushed down. She got up and continued to move backwards. Soon, she stumbled and fell as she began to step on something soft instead of the hard wood of the wardrobe. "Sorry," Anna apologized as she turned to see whom she'd fallen on top of… Peter.

He just laughed at her. "You really are the clumsy sort, you know," Peter said as Anna began to stand and then helped him up.

"Yeah," she agreed reflecting on her previous misfortunes in walking. Anna looked up and realized that they weren't in the wardrobe anymore. The ground was covered in snow and there were trees around them. _It isn't possible,_ Anna thought. But it was possible… they were in Narnia.

"I suppose saying I'm sorry doesn't cover it," Peter told Lucy. She shook her head and then threw a snowball at him. "But that might!" she hit him in the face and Anna laughed. Susan, Peter, Anna, and Lucy proceeded to have a minor snowball fight, in which Anna hit Susan square in the back twice.

Susan threw a snowball at Edmund and it hit him on the shoulder. All he did was scowl. "Stop it," he said irritated. Anna was really getting frustrated with his kill-joy tendencies.

A thought suddenly occurred to Anna. Narnia was _real_. That meant that Lucy had been telling the truth the entire time, even last night. That meant Edmund…

"You little liar!" Peter exclaimed, practically reading Anna's thoughts.

Edmund feebly tried to defend himself, "You didn't believe her either."

Peter's face looked stern. "Apologize to Lucy," but Edmund didn't do anything, "Say you're sorry!"

"Alright," Edmund said, Anna could tell he was annoyed, "I'm sorry."

Lucy smiled sheepishly, "It's alright. Some children just don't know when to stop pretending."

Anna smiled when Lucy mocked Edmund, but Edmund just looked frustrated. She didn't care though; he deserved it. Susan proposed going back, but Edmund wanted to look around. Anna wanted to look around the strange world. How many chances did you get to explore a land _inside _of a _wardrobe_?

"Well, Lucy's been here before," I started.

"Exactly, so she should decide," Peter finished, smiling.

"I think you should all meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy exclaimed.

Susan complained some more and Peter got coats out of the wardrobe. They began to walk in the direction that Lucy was leading and Anna could tell that Susan did _not_ want to be doing this.

"Come on," Anna egged, "we'll have fun."

Susan glared. "Sure we will. We're in a strange land that we've never been to before going to meet a _fawn_. Who knows how dangerous these woods are?" she said.

"Stop worrying," Anna told her just as Peter slid down a small hill of snow. "Now who's the uncoordinated one?" Anna mocked.

Peter smiled. "I meant to do that," he said standing.

"Sure…" Anna trailed off as Lucy took off running towards a little house and the others ran after her. They entered the house to find it in ruins. Anna thought it looked like someone had destroyed the place, turned it upside down, looking for something.

Peter found a paper saying the Mr. Tumnus had been arrested by the Secret Police for fraternizing with a human. Anna felt sorry for Lucy, she was apparently very upset about it.

"We have to do something," Lucy said, "We have to help him."

"Why?" Edmund butt in, "He's a criminal."

Anna thought that his comment was a little harsh, but didn't say anything. Instead, she tried to think of a way to help, but she couldn't come up with anyway to help the fawn. "We could call the police," Peter offered, but Susan let him know that the people who arrested him _were_ the police.

"I'm sorry, Lu," Susan said to her sister, "there's nothing we can do. He was arrested for just _talking_ to a human, I really think we should go."

"But you don't understand," Lucy argued, "I _am_ the human."

Anna bit her lip. Now what? Lucy wasn't going to just walk away, but what could they do? "Lucy…" Anna began but she didn't know what to say to the heartbroken girl.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thank you so much for reading! Please review…please?_


	4. Old Prophecies

**Author's Notes:**_ Thank you guys so much for the reviews so far! They REALLY make me happy:). Well here is chapter four and I hope ya'll enjoy it…_

**Falling Together**

Old Prophecies

_By: Chelsea_

**Rating:**** T… 13+… minor language and violence in future**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN NARNIA or its characters, scenes, plots, creatures, themes, story line, etc. I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS and settings and themes and plots.**

* * *

_**Chapter four…**_

The five of them went outside of the fawn's house. In front was a beaver standing there watching them, so Peter bent down and held out his hand. "Here…" he said and made clicking noises with his tongue, "come here…"

"Well I ain't gonna smell it," the Beaver said. _Wait,_ Anna thought_, did the beaver just _**speak?**

All of them were shocked, but the beaver explained that he knew Mr. Tumnus and gave Lucy a handkerchief. The handkerchief apparently held some significance to Lucy, who held it to her chest. The beaver then told them to follow him. Anna didn't see a reason not too, so she, along with Peter and Lucy, began to follow it.

"How do we know we can trust it?" Edmund said. Anna turned around, why wouldn't they trust him?

"Well," Peter began, "he said he knows the fawn."

Susan shook her head in disbelief. "He's a beaver! He shouldn't be saying anything," she explained.

Anna shrugged nonchalantly. "He shouldn't… but he is, and we have no reason _not_ to trust him," she explained.

With that, Anna turned around and followed the beaver along with Peter and Lucy, and momentarily, Edmund and Susan joined. Anna could hear Susan mumbling under her breath about how stupid this was and that they should just go back, but Anna ignored her. She loved to Susan to death, but sometimes Susan could really spoil things.

They arrived at a dam and it was apparently the beaver's home. The five of them met his wife, who looked astonished to see them - humans. Anna never thought she'd be in a place where humans were a rarity.

Anna followed the others in to a small, crowded home. She was surprised to find that the dam was homey and comfortable… after all, it was a dam. Anna sat down on one side of a round table with Peter on her right and Susan and Lucy on her left. Edmund, not wanting to sit with them of course, stood behind the four. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver sat across from them and before they had a chance to say anything, Mrs. Beaver asked, "Are you all sibling?"

Anna thought this was a curious question to ask someone you just met, but replied anyway. "No, they all are, but I'm not," she explained to the little beaver.

"Oh," said the Mrs. Beaver, "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

Anna looked at Peter and he looked back, clearly just as confused as she was. Big deal, four of them were siblings.

"And," added Mr. Beaver, "Aslan is on the move." The beaver said this as if too prove a point, but Anna, along with the others, didn't get it.

Aslan? Anna had never heard the name before in her life, ever. "Who's that?" she asked.

The beavers explained that Aslan was the real King of Narnia that ruled the forest, not the White Witch, and that he was waiting for them.

"For all of us?" Lucy asked surprised. Anna wasn't sure if the beaver's explanation was supposed to clear things up because they had only made her more confused.

The two beavers looked at each other. "Well, not exactly," said Mrs. Beaver.

Peter bunched up his eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Mr. Beaver took a deep breath, "The prophecy says that 'When Adam's flesh, Adam's blood, sits at the thrown of Cair Paraveille, the evil time will be done'."

Once again, Anna wondered if this was supposed to clear things up, because it certainly did not. She actually found herself getting more and more confused as time went on.

"Well," continued Mrs. Beaver, "it has long been told that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver smiled at the group of humans expectantly. _She can't mean what I think she means,_ Anna thought.

"But there's - " Peter was cut off.

"Yes we know, but you have to be the lot," Mr. Beaver said excitedly, jumping to his feet, "The only way I figure it is, since you four are siblings, it is referring to you."

_What?_ Did Anna hear him correctly? The beaver, _beaver_, just said that her friends, the _Pevensies_, were apart of some prophecy in a strange land that was inside, _inside_, of a _wardrobe_?

"I think you've got it wrong," Peter began slowly.

The beaver disagreed and started going off about Aslan getting them an army at the Stone Table. Stone Table? This beaver was rambling on and on about _them_ leading an army! Anna not only _thought_ that this little creature was losing his mind, but she _knew_ that he was completely crazy.

"We have to go," Susan said standing from the table. Anna could tell from the tone of her voice that she wanted to leave before things with the beavers got out of hand.

The beavers argued that they couldn't leave, but Peter insisted and also stood. Anna followed his lead. "But we have to help Mr. Tumnus," Lucy pleaded again, still seated.

"It's out of our hands," Peter said looking down at her.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Anna said, "but really, there's nothing we can do here."

Peter turned around, "Ed?" Anna turned around to see what Edmund had been doing the entire time. She knew it must be something interesting because he had uncharacteristically not said a word through the entire conversation. Expecting to see him sleeping on the floor or something, Anna was surprised to not see him at all. "Ed?" Peter called again, "I'm going to kill him."

"You might not have to," Mr. Beaver said and Anna gaped at him, "has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" The four of them stood there as Mr. Beaver quickly explained that they needed to find Edmund _now_.

Anna and the others quickly ran outside calling Edmund's name over and over, but could not find him. Then, they came to the top of a hill that overlooked a large castle covered in ice. Anna looked down and could see a small form walking towards the doors. She knew immediately who the hunched over figure was: Edmund.

"Edmund!" Lucy called desperately, but she was quickly shushed. Peter started to run after him but the beaver pulled him back.

"It's too dangerous," he explained.

"But," Susan gasped, "we can't just let him go." Anna kept looking at the castle. She was panicking. If the White Witch had arrested someone for talking to a human, what would she do to one? What would she do to Edmund? Anna's heart dropped thinking about it.

"He's the bait," Mr. Beaver explained, "she wants to kill all of you so she can stop the prophecy from coming true."

Anna looked at the little beaver. "Kill," she repeated meekly just as the large doors of the castle opened and they could see Edmund entering. Anna didn't like the feeling that was slowly creeping into her… it was the same feeling she had gotten five and a half years ago when her father had gotten terribly ill. A knot built up in her stomach and she thought she was going to throw up.

"This is all your fault," Susan blurt out to Peter.

"My fault?" Peter turned around to face her, clearly surprised by her accusation.

"None of this would have happened if you'd just listened to me in the first place!" Susan yelled.

Anna looked at her in disbelief. She knew Susan was upset, but that was no reason to blame it on Peter. "How could any of us have known what was going to happen?"

"I didn't know what would happen which is why we should have left while we still could!" Susan yelled at her and Peter.

"Shut-up!" Lucy exclaimed, "This isn't helping Edmund." Anna looked down at Lucy to see that she looked like tears were about to come.

"Only Alsan can help him now," said Mr. Beaver quietly.

"Then take us to him," Peter said firmly. Anna gulped. She didn't know what lay ahead, but she knew it wouldn't be good. She knew it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Well, thank you so much to everyone who read it! Remember, I really like and appreciate reviews if you feel like leaving one!_


	5. A Christmas Like No Other

**Author's Note: **_Thanks so much to everyone who has favorited, story alerted, and reviewed my story… it really means a lot. Here's chapter five, remember to review and let me know what you think!_

**Falling Together**

A Christmas Like No Other

_By: Chelsea_

**Rating:**** T… 13+… minor language and violence in future**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, the characters, plots, creatures, themes, settings, or anything else associated with the books and franchise. I do own my own characters and plots and etc.**

* * *

_**Chapter five…**_

They got back to the dam only to learn that they were being chased. Mrs. Beaver gathered up some food and they escaped through a small tunnel. Anna had to double over to fit and still she almost hit her head.

Anna ran behind Peter, who was first behind the beavers, as quickly as she could. She could hear the barks of wolves or dogs chasing them and wondered if they were the ones who had gotten Mr. Tumnus. They ran to a dead end that resulted in Peter cursing under his breath and quickly turned around. Finally, Anna could see snow and she knew that they had reached the end.

Peter climbed up out of the tunnel and then turned around to help her. Even with help, Anna hit her head on the top of the tunnel while coming out. "Sorry," Peter apologized.

"It's fine," Anna shrugged, rubbing the top of her head, "I'm just the clumsy type." Peter smiled at her and then turned around. Little stone animals lay all around them and Mr. Beaver was crying over one. "What happened?" Anna asked astounded.

"This is what happens when you cross the White Witch," said and unfamiliar voice. She turned to see a fox hop down from a hill and in front of them. Anna stepped away a little, not knowing if she should trust the fox or not.

"Get away you…" Mr. Beaver began, but the fox cut him off.

"Don't worry," he said lightly, "I'm one of the good guys. Unfortunate family resemblance often has people confused."

Anna heard more barking coming close. "Come on," the fox said and pointed to a tree.

Lucy climbed up first, then Susan, Anna, then Peter, and the beavers followed. Anna looked down at the ground to see the fox being threatened and he told the wolves that they had gone north. Anna felt a lump build in her throat hoping that the wolves would believe him. They did and once they were gone, they all came down from the tree.

"I used to think wolves were sort of cute," Anna said as they stood around building a fire a few minutes later. Peter smirked at her, "Your opinion's changed?" Anna shook her head adamantly.

Later that night, they were all talking about the war that was inevitable in Narnia. Mr. Beaver tried to convince Peter to stay so that he could lead them, but he assured them that they only wanted their brother back. They all lay down on the ground to sleep. The beavers were quickly snoring and Anna could hear Susan and Lucy's breathing become even.

Anna looked up at the boy who was laying adjacent to her. "Peter?" she whispered.

Peter turned over and looked at her. "You can't sleep either?" he asked lightly. Anna smiled, "You caught me."

Peter smirked. "So, what's up?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

Anna laid on her stomach where a permanent not had rested itself ever since she saw Edmund enter the castle and rested her head on her hands. "Do you think…" she began, "I mean, what if Edmund - "

Peter cut her off, "I don't know."

Anna put her arms down and crossed them on the dirt and then lay her head on them. She wrinkled her eyebrows in thought. Anna wanted to cry at the thought of Edmund… of Edmund being _killed_. She didn't know if she could do it again, lose someone she loved so much again…

Anna felt a hand put on her cheek and looked up at Peter. "I can't guarantee that everything will turn out okay," he said, rubbing her cheek with his thumb, "and I hate telling you that, but we are going to do everything we can to get him back."

Anna nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know if I can lose someone again," she whispered, a tear falling from her eye.

Peter nodded and wiped away the tear with his hand. "I'm going to try my personal hardest to make sure we don't lose Edmund," Peter looked at her, his eyes glistening. For a moment, Anna thought that he might cry, too.

Anna nodded. "Goodnight," she said, "and thank you."

Peter removed his hand from her cheek, which made Anna wish that she hadn't said goodnight so soon so he would have kept it there longer, and shrugged. "No problem," he smiled gently and began to lie back down, "Goodnight."

Anna watched him roll back over so that his back was to the fire and then she, too, laid down in a more comfortable position.

**** ** ****

In the morning they learned that they still had a long ways to walk and that they would have to cross a river. Anna didn't like the idea of that since she had _no_ clue how to swim, but was quickly reassured that the river had been frozen for years.

To Anna, it looked so far away, and apparently it did to the Pevensies too.

"Hurry along," Mr. Beaver said. He was at least 4 yards in front of them and he was starting to get on Anna's nerves.

Anna grunted and Peter laughed, "If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big, furry hat."

They all laughed and sped up their speed a little. Anna had been turning around frequently to see how far they were getting from their starting point. This time when she turned around, she saw something coming at them.

"Um," Anna said and tugged Susan's arm slightly, "what's that?" Susan turned around as did the beavers, who had overheard Anna.

"Run!" Mrs. Beaver yelled, confirming Anna's worries. It was the White Witch. They all began running as fast as they could, Anna almost tripping over her own feet a few times, and promptly hid behind a rock. After waiting a couple of minutes, Mr. Beaver went to see if she was gone, but instead he yelled, "Come out! Someone's here to see you!"

Anna wondered who would want to see _them_, they were unknown in Narnia, but she came out anyway. In front of her was a red sleigh and a big man with a long, gray beard dressed in red robes. _No way_, she thought, _no way_.

"Merry Christmas," Lucy said to the man cheerily, and he returned it. Anna was dumbfounded. "I thought there wasn't Christmas in Narnia," she stated.

"True, but the hope that has been brought to Narnia by you all is weakening the White Witch's power," he reached over the edge of the sleigh and pulled out a big bag. Lucy squealed at the thought of presents and ran forward. He gave her a bottle of some sort of medicine and then… a dagger.

Anna couldn't believe that he would give a _dagger_ to an _eight_ year old. She exchanged worried glances with Susan. The thought of little Lucy with a dagger was horrifying to Anna. Then, the man gave Susan a bow and arrow and a horn and Peter received a sword.

"I'm sorry," the man said, turning to Anna, "but your presence was not foreseen, therefore, I don't have a gift for you."

Anna smiled, "That's fine." The man's wording confused her, _"your presence was not foreseen…" _but she certainly wasn't worried about it. Honestly, the last thing Anna wanted was some sort of weapon. She hated fighting and blood and everything that went along with knives and arrows.

"Well," he said, "I have to get going." He got up into his sleigh and began to ride off, "Merry Christmas!"

Anna looked at the others and they looked just as shocked as she did. "Winter is ending," Peter said bluntly, "that means… no more ice."

**** ** ****

When they reached the river, they found most of the ice breaking off. They would have to hurry if they had any chance of crossing it. "We have to go now," Peter instructed.

Susan looked confused, "Shouldn't we just think about it for a minute?"

Peter looked back at his sister, "We don't have a minute."

"I'm just trying to be realistic," Susan argued.

"No," Peter said, "You're trying to be smart, as usual."

Peter, the beavers, and Lucy walked off and Susan just stood there. "Come on," Anna said, gently pulling her friend by the arm down to the river. Anna could tell that Susan was upset by Peter's words, but he had been right, they had to go now.

Because of the look of the ice, Mr. Beaver decided he should go first. He felt around the ice before he took a step and the children followed behind him very carefully. Anna silently prayed, "Don't fall, don't trip, now is no time to be clumsy."

Anna walked behind Peter and next to Susan as the two siblings bickered. She wanted to tell them to shut-up, but she was too busy concentrating on not falling. She heard Lucy exclaim and looked up to see wolves at the top of the frozen waterfall next to her. They all began to run, but they weren't fast enough and the wolves had them trapped on the melting ice.

Anna subconsciously grabbed the back of Peter's coat out of fear as he stood there. He pulled out his sword and pointed it towards the head wolf. The wolf kept telling him to put it down, that they could all leave safely, but Anna had a feeling he was lying.

"Peter!" Susan said, "Listen to him!" Peter gulped and the sword quavered slightly, but he kept it pointed at the wolf. "Don't listen to him Peter!" Mr. Beaver cried, "Kill him _now_!"

Susan, of course, retaliated, but Anna didn't catch exactly what she said because she was looking up at the ice. It was beginning to melt faster and faster. She gripped the back of his coat tighter and choked, "Peter, the ice."

Peter looked up. Anna could see from the look on his face that he was confused and didn't know what to do. He looked around panicky and then yelled, "Hold on to me!"

Anna just tightened the hold she had on the back of his coat and moved a little to the side. Peter stabbed his sword into the ice just as the waterfall melted, sending them forward on their small block of ice and under the freezing cold water. They eventually came back up and drifted to the side of the river. Peter got off of the ice chunk and helped each girl off

Anna shivered slightly and then looked forward. She could barely see any ice or snow ahead of them. Winter really was ending. They continued walking forward towards Aslan.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review please._


	6. Peace Before the Battle

**Author's Note: **_Thank you all so much for continuing to read my story and send in reviews! It really means a lot to me. Anyway, here is chapter six, don't forget to review!_

**Falling Together **

Peace Before the Battle 

_By: Chelsea_

**Rating: ****T… 13+… minor language and violence in future**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own CoN or anything related to it. I do own my own character.**

* * *

_**Chapter six…**_

They walked into a camp full of bright-colored tents, mostly gold and red, and strange-looking creatures. Everyone cleared a way for them as they walked to the very last and also the very largest tent. Anna looked to her right and saw Peter drawing his sword, "We come to see Aslan."

The centaur to which Peter had spoken turned around and bowed. Anna looked around her to find that all of the creatures were bowing towards the tent. The material of the tent moved and Anna's entire being welled up with a feeling she had never known before. A great, big lion came out of the tent. He walked with a sense of majesty about him, and Anna realized that this was Aslan.

The lion paused in front of the four humans and two beavers. "Welcome Peter, son of Adam. Welcome, Susan, Lucy, Anna, daughters of Eve, and welcome Beavers – you have my thanks – but where is the second son of Adam?" the lion asked them.

Anna looked over at her friends, what were they supposed to say? Susan, as expected, explained that the White Witch captured Edmund. Aslan just continued to look at them. "You see," Mr. Beaver said, "he betrayed them, sir."

Anna looked back up at Aslan, but he continued to look at them, as if he expected them to say something more. "It's my fault, really," Anna was shocked to hear Peter's voice saying those words, "I was too hard on him." There was a momentary pause and then Susan confirmed that they had all been too hard on him, which was true. They were always scolding him, trying to get him to behave differently, instead of just accepting him. Anna realized that along with Peter and Susan, she and Lucy were also to blame.

"He's our brother, sir," Anna heard a small voice.

"I know that, dear one," Aslan spoke to Lucy, "that is what makes the betrayal all the worse." With that, Aslan walked on and the crowd dispersed. Anna was in thought… they had come here to meet Aslan, a great lion, who was going to help them get Edmund back. But what about after that? Then what were they going to do?

The children were taken to a tent and given new clothes. Anna changed into a deep purple dress that cinched at the waist and had long sleeves. It was a nice change from her normal, everyday wear. Plus, this dress was clean, unlike the skirt and shirt that she had been wearing since they entered Narnia.

Susan, Lucy, and Anna decided that they should probably wash the clothes that they had been wearing for so long, so they set out for the river. Anna wondered slightly about where Peter had gone too, but pushed it aside as the three of them neared the river.

After washing in almost complete silence for about twenty minutes, Anna, who was hanging a shirt on the line, heard Lucy and Susan talking in the river. Susan was saying that the two of them, meaning her and Lucy, used to have fun together. Anna remembered those times. Susan, Anna, and Lucy would all play with their dolls together, but eventually, Susan and Anna quit being interested in them. They sometimes let Lucy join in their fun, but mostly it was just Susan and Anna. She had never realized it before, but now Anna felt sorry for Lucy.

Anna wasn't really sure how it happened, but suddenly, Lucy and Susan began splashing each other with water. She turned around to watch the two of them make idiots out of themselves and had a good laugh as they got soaked in their dresses.

"Okay," Susan said, walking over to the line by Anna, "that's enough."

Anna laughed at her best friend, "Are you a little damp?" Susan glared at her, "Damp? More like soaked!"

Lucy laughed along with Anna at Susan as she grabbed a dry sheet to dry off with. When she pulled the sheet off the line, a wolf jumped out from behind it. Anna jumped back from surprise and fright and fell on her butt about two feet from the animal.

"Please don't run," the wolf said in a gravely voice, "we're tired and we prefer to kill you quickly." Anna stood as Susan, who had always been a quick thinker, threw the sheet back over the wolf and ran. Lucy and Anna ran in the general direction that Susan did and began to climb the nearest tree. Susan grabbed her horn that had been on the ground and followed them up the tree as she blew on it.

There were two wolves at the base of the tree. They were jumping, trying to reach the three girls. Lucy was screaming and Anna could hear Susan's deep breathing. Anna was staring down below her in panic. If spoken to, she wasn't sure if she would be able to reply.

Anna heard splashing and she looked towards the river. Peter was running across and pulling out his sword. He stopped in front of the two wolves and moved the sword from one to the other.

"Come on," said one of the wolves as they began to circle him, "we've been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you…" Just then, Aslan came and pounced on one of the wolves. Anna didn't think the wolf was dead, but she couldn't be sure. A centaur was rushing towards the other wolf, but Aslan stopped him, "Leave the wolf, this is Peter's battle."

The wolf growled at Peter, "You may think you're a king, but you're going to die like a dog!" The wolf leapt at Peter and Anna heard a scream escape her. She hopped down out of the tree as the wolf landed on top of Peter with a whimper. Anna and Susan pushed the wolf off of Peter. He sat up and his face was a ghastly white, like he couldn't believe what he had just done. Anna grabbed Peter and pulled him into a hug with Susan, and Lucy hugged him from the other side.

"Peter," Aslan spoke, and the three girls released him, "clean your sword." Anna looked up to see that Aslan had released the other wolf and the small group of warriors had chased after it.

Anna watched as Peter stood, cleaned his sword, and was then dubbed a knight of Narnia. She could tell that Peter was exuberant as they walked back to the campsite and away from the dead wolf.

**** ** ****

Anna walked out of the tent that she shared with Lucy and Susan. They had all been talking about different things, but Anna wanted to get out of the tent and walk around some. She saw Peter standing in between two tents staring ahead of him with a serious look on his face.

"Peter?" Anna asked as she stopped next to him, "What is it?"

Peter looked over at her. His eyes hovered for a moment and Anna expected him to say something, but instead he just turned back forward. Anna followed his gaze and saw a small figure standing in front of the great lion. _Edmund._

Anna's insides jumped. Edmund was okay, he was _alive!_ A smile spread across her face as she realized that Aslan had helped them get him back, everything was going to be better now.

Anna looked back over at Peter. His face was still serious looking and she realized what he must be feeling. He blamed himself for Edmund's betrayal, but he must also be mad at Edmund. Anna was about to tell him something when she heard Lucy and Susan come out of the tent laughing. She looked over at them and they stopped laughing and looked towards Edmund and Aslan.

"Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed, as she began to run forward, but Susan stopped her. Edmund turned and looked at them, as did Aslan. He began to walk towards them, Aslan following him. Slowly, Edmund crept forward, his hands in his pockets.

"What's done is done, there is no need to speak to Edmund about what has passed," Aslan said and then walked off. Silence proceeded for a few moments. "Hello," Edmund said finally, looking at the ground.

Lucy stepped forward and embraced Edmund into a hug. Normally, he would have pushed her away, but he hugged her back. Anna wanted to cry, she was so happy to have him back. Anna, along with Susan, stepped forward and took turns hugging Edmund. Then, Edmund turned expectantly to Peter.

"You better get some sleep," Peter said solemnly, motioning to the tent behind him. Edmund nodded curtly and began to walk past him. "And Edmund," Peter turned to face his brother, "try not to wonder off." Edmund smiled, as did Anna and the rest of the group, and then he turned and walked into the tent. Anna hadn't seen Edmund smile like that in what seemed like ages… it was a true smile, a real, Edmund smile.

After a few moments, Susan and Lucy wondered off. Susan asked Anna if she would like to join them, but she declined. Susan and Lucy were getting close again, like they used to be, and she wanted to give them time to continue to get closer. Anna walked over to Peter who was looking forward thoughtfully.

"He's different," Peter said. Anna shook her head. "Yes he is," she agreed, "he looks more like the old Edmund."

Peter looked down at Anna with considerate eyes and nodded. Anna had noticed that Peter wasn't looking at her the same way he usually did lately. Whenever he looked at her, his eyes looked as though he were thinking about something intently, as if he had wanted to say something but held back from doing so. Anna wished that he would share whatever was troubling him with her. They had gotten so much closer since they had come to Narnia, as if they connected on a new level, yet he wouldn't tell her what was bothering him.

**** ** ****

Later that day, Anna, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund sat around a small table eating while Peter stood back, watching them.

Anna looked a little to her left at Edmund. He was eating profusely and she could tell that he had not been fed well while he was a prisoner. "Narnia's not going to run out of food, Ed," Lucy laughed at her brother.

"Make sure you pack some up for the journey back," Anna looked up at Peter. What did he mean 'journey back'?

"We're going home?" Susan asked from Anna's right. Anna couldn't believe that they were leaving so soon. Now that Edmund was back, she was actually liking Narnia more and more.

Peter started to walk toward the table, "You are." Peter sat down in the empty space between Edmund and Anna. "I promised mom I'd keep you three safe, that doesn't mean _I_ can't stay behind and help" he explained, looking at his three siblings.

"So," Anna said happily, "this means I get to stay?" She asked hopefully. Peter looked over at her, once again with that serious, thoughtful look in his eyes. He put a hand on her knee as he spoke to her, "I'm sure your mom would want me to send you back as well."

Anna's heart fell… she didn't want to leave. She was about to say something about how Peter couldn't tell _her_ what to do, but Lucy beat her to it.

"They need us," she said seriously, "all four of us."

Anna sank back slightly as Lucy referred to the prophecy that excluded her.

"Lucy, it's too dangerous," Peter argued, "you almost drowned, Edmund almost got killed!"

Anna bit her lower lip. "Which is why we have to say," Edmund said in a little voice. "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it… and we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

The five of them sat in silence for a moment before Susan stood and said, "Well that's it then." Peter asked where she was going and she replied, "to get in some practice." She picked up her bow and arrow and Lucy stood and ran after her. Anna looked over at Peter who was smiling after his sisters. He must of noticed that Anna was looking at him because he looked at her and then shook her knee playfully with the hand that was still rested on it. "Come on, Ed," he spoke, still smiling and looking at Anna, "I think we ought to practice some too."

Peter stood along with Edmund and they walked off, leaving Anna at the table by herself. Considering that Anna hadn't been given a weapon – not that she would end up using it anyway – she didn't really have anything to do. She stood and walked in the direction that Susan and Lucy had gone and met them in a field where Susan was shooting at a target.

Anna lay down in the grass and watched her friend shoot at the target. Susan was doing pretty well; she got extremely close to the bull's-eye every time she shot. Lucy pulled out her small dagger and threw it at the target, hitting the exact center of the bull's-eye. Anna chuckled slightly and then heard the clashing of swords and looked over to see Peter and Edmund riding two horses and hitting swords. As Anna looked more closely, she could tell that Peter actually wasn't riding a horse at all, but instead, a white unicorn.

Anna smiled to herself and continued to watch her friends practice.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought!_


	7. To Die For

**Author's Note: **_Well, here is chapter seven! I personally cannot wait for ya'll to read the next few chapters because they get _**really**_ good in my personal opinion. Thank you all so much for continuing to read this story, and don't forget to review!_

**Falling Together**

To Die For

_By: Chelsea_

**Rating:**** T… 13+… minor language and violence**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia or anything related to the series or franchise, and I also am not C.S. Lewis. This is a work of fiction and I am in no way trying to slander anyone in this short story. I do own my own characters and other ideas.**

* * *

_**Chapter seven…**_

Anna was so relaxed in the grass that she thought she could go to sleep. Surprisingly, she found the sound of clashing metal and the swoosh of flying arrows rather soothing.

"Peter! Edmund!" Anna turned over when she heard something that interrupted her peaceful thoughts. Mr. Beaver was running towards the two boys on a horse and unicorn. "The witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan! She's on her way here."

Anna stood and looked back at Lucy and Susan. Susan had stopped practicing and was watching the boys intently. She looked forward again; Edmund had turned an ugly color, as if he might throw up. The five of them quickly ran to the campsite just in time to see the Witch being carried in.

Anna looked at the White Witch for the first time. She was pale and looked stern and evil, just the mere presence of the woman sent shivers down Anna's spine. The crowd was booing her as she passed by, but it didn't faze her. Her chair was sat down and she stood and began walking forward towards Aslan. The Witch looked over at the where Anna and the Pevensies were standing and stared at Edmund.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," the Witch spoke, stopping in front of the lion and looking at him. Anna looked over at Edmund who gulped and looked down.

"His offense," Aslan replied, "was not against you."

"Have you forgotten the laws on which Narnia was built?"

Aslan roared, causing Anna to . "Do not cite the deep magic to me, Witch, I was there when it was written." Anna gulped, wondering what this all meant.

"Then you remember well," the Witch stated, "that every traitor belongs to me, his blood is my property."

Anna heard a sword being pulled and looked over at Peter. He was pointing his sword towards the Witch. "Try and take him then," he said. Anna noticed that some of the Witch's knights were pulling out their weapons and she stepped a little closer to Edmund.

Peter took a step forward, his sword never faltering. "Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right," the Witch said as if she was amused, "little king?"

With that, Peter's sword lowered and he looked defeated. "Aslan knows that if I do not get blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia shall be overturned and parish in fire and water," the White Witch said, turning and speaking to the crowd. Anna put a hand on Edmund's shoulder. "That boy," the Witch turned and pointed at Edmund, "will die on the Stone Table."

Anna gripped Edmund's shoulder tighter as the crowd gasped. No, Edmund wouldn't die. They had come so close to losing him already… they couldn't have gone through all of that just to lose him now!

"As is tradition," the Witch continued, "You dare not refuse me." Anna looked up and saw Peter staring at Edmund. His face was pained and red and Anna thought that he might cry.

"Enough," Aslan spoke, "I shall talk to you." He turned around and walked into the tent, the Witch close behind.

The five of them waited for what seemed like hours to Anna. None of them spoke; they didn't know what to say. Finally, the Witch and Aslan exited the tent and everyone rose and faced them.

She walked by the children and glared at Edmund. They all looked at Aslan expectantly. "She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood," he said. Anna's chest filled with glee as they all patted and hugged Edmund. The same feeling of relief that had flooded Anna when she had seen Edmund next to Aslan on his first day back now swelled up inside of her. The crowd in the campsite cheered and the Witch asked, "How do I know your promise will be kept?"

Alsan looked at her and roared, causing her to sit down in her cheer. This made the crowd cheer louder and the Witch left the campsite looking as unhappy as ever.

**** ** ****

Anna awoke the next morning still feeling all of the joy from yesterday. How happy she had been when the Witch relinquished her claim, and all because of Aslan!

She looked over to discover that she was alone in the tent that she shared with Susan and Lucy. Surely she hadn't overslept?

Anna walked out of her tent and saw Edmund standing next to a table in front of his and Peter's tent. "What's going on?" she asked as she stood next to him.

Edmund looked at her. "We've gotten word that… that Aslan's dead," he said. "Dead?" she repeated as Peter came out of the tent. He confirmed everyone's suspicions and leaned his fists onto the table, looking the map that was lying on the top of it.

"Then you'll have to lead us," Edmund said surely as his brother gulped. "Peter, there's an army out there ready to follow you."

Peter shook his head, "I can't." Edmund looked at his brother, "Aslan believed you could." Peter took a few ragged breaths. Anna watched him, she knew he could do it, he had the leadership inside of him, he just had to find it. "I believe you can," she said.

Peter looked up at her, once again with that look in his eyes. "Me too," Edmund added, and Peter looked over at him and nodded. Peter began studying the map and talking to different people, trying to figure out a battle plan.

Anna stepped aside so that she wouldn't be in the way. In less than an hour, Peter's army was prepared to go out and fight. Soldiers were beginning to leave for the battlefield and the rest of the camp was sort of going crazy as Anna stood watching. Peter walked over to her and stopped in front of her.

"Anna," he smiled at her. Although he smiled, he still looked slightly troubled, and Anna wondered if he would ever let her know what was wrong. "You're going to stay here during the battle," he stated rather than asked.

Anna was slightly shocked by his orders, but she wasn't going to argue with them, "Of course." Peter nodded and lingered for a second, but said nothing else and turned to walk off. "Peter," Anna grabbed his arm and he turned back around to face her, "I know how hard all of this must be, but I think you are doing a great job."

Peter looked down at her. "Thank you," he said. "I'm just scared," he hesitated, "what if I'm not doing the right thing? What if we lose?" Anna looked down and bit her lip. She didn't know what to tell him, she had never been in a situation even remotely similar to this one.

Subconsciously, Anna reached up to her neck and started running a finger over the chain that hung around her just as she had done some many other times in the past. She then grabbed the chain with both hands and removed it from her neck. She held it in her hands and looked down at it, remembering how much bravery it had always brought her. Anna tightened her grip around it. "Whenever I get scared and feel hopeless, this always helps me through," she handed the chain with the ring on the end over to Peter, who looked at it. "I know it's not much, but it helps me, and you need it more than I do," she said meekly.

Peter stared down at the chain. "But it's your dad's…" he trailed off, "are you sure?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah. I think he'd be very proud to know that you were going to so very bravely wear it in battle," she looked up at him. For a moment, the troubled look in Peter's eyes disappeared and he just looked at her.

"Peter! We have to go!" Edmund's voice shouted from some way a ways.

The troubled look once again returned to Peter's eyes. "Good luck," Anna said, "and be careful."

Peter nodded and quickly hugged her. As he began to walk off, he slipped the chain around his neck and then hopped onto his white unicorn. Peter rode off next to Edmund, along with the rest of the army. Anna never thought she'd feel so empty as she did just then when she realized that Peter was going into a real battle… as was Edmund and hundreds of others that she had come to known. As for Susan and Lucy, Anna didn't even know where they were. Anna had come to love some of the Narnians like the Beavers, but she never thought that in just a few days her and the Pevensies would be willing to die for all of them. A single tear trickled down Anna's cheek as her mind drifted, but she quickly pulled it back and walked to the edge of the camp.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I hope ya'll liked it! Be sure to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts!_


	8. Tired, Teary Eyes

**Author's Note: **_Chapter seven was the first chapter of this story that didn't receive a single review! That made me sort of sad at first, but __Falling Together__ was put on someone's story alert earlier today, so that made me happy. But I still LOVE reviews!!!_

**Falling Together**

Tired, Teary Eyes

_By: Chelsea_

**Rating:**** T… 13+… minor language use and violence**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own CoN or anything related to it. This is a work of fiction and is not meant to slander or insult any person in any way. I do own my own original thoughts (namely Anna).**

* * *

_**Chapter eight…**_

Anna walked along the edge of a tall hill near the camp. She could clearly see soldiers off in a distance lined up for battle. She stood there a moment, completely prepared to watch, but changed her mind just as one the two armies began to charge at each other. She was too afraid of what she might see.

Her stomach flipped over as she entered the camp and saw many females nervously walking around and fidgeting. Many of them had sent their loved ones off that morning, including Mrs. Beaver, who was sitting on the ground playing with her fur.

Anna remembered seeing Mr. Beaver earlier in his armor. To her, he looked sort of comical, but the situation was not funny at all. Anna sat down with her back to a tent. How long would she have to wait here? Would Peter and Edmund and the rest of the army come back to the camp with a victory cry? Or would the White Witches army come to capture them?

Anna stood at the thought that had entered her mind. She couldn't think that way. If the White Witches army came, that would mean they lost, and that would more than likely mean that _their_ army was gone. She began to pace, and realized what was making her crazy: _not knowing._

Anna turned and walked off in the direction of the hill again. Chances were she wouldn't be able to make anything out, but she could at least tell who was winning… that much she needed to know.

Anna paused at the edge and looked down. She saw a big, furry creature viciously slaying almost everything in its path, she knew that he was the enemy. Anna looked on the other side of the battle that was farther away from her, but she couldn't make much out besides big birds flying through the air. Anna knelt down and began to scan the crowd. Finally, she located what she was looking for: a white unicorn. She could see a figure sitting on top of it and her heart leapt, Peter was still okay.

She knelt down on the edge of the hill and began to watch furtively. Not much more time passed before the unicorn was down. Anna couldn't tell what had happened from the distance, but the unicorn was _not_ okay. Grabbing her skirt out of nervousness, Anna scanned the crowd and saw someone running that she thought might be Peter, but there was no way to be sure. She continued trying to make out certain moves, but the only thing she could tell for sure was where the White Witch was. She was moving through the crowd, killing and destroying. Anna saw that she stabbed someone, but didn't know whom.

The figure that Anna had thought to be Peter rushed towards the Witch and began combat with her. _No,_ Anna wanted to scream as the figure went down. It couldn't be Peter. Tears were starting to fill her eyes when she noticed a large figure leap onto the Witch. _Aslan._ Her hands bunched into fists with the fabric of her dress still in them as a gasp left her lips.

All of the White Witches soldiers blurred by and then were gone. Anna was confused, but stood and began to run. She had to get down to the field and make sure everything was okay, that everyone was okay. Thoughts were flying threw her mind, memories of gain and memories of loss.

Anna ran down hill after hill and almost tripped over her own feet numerous times. She could tell that she was now on the battlefield because of the debris that was all around her. Anna looked around quickly and nervously. "Peter!" she called, "Edmund!"

"Anna!" she heard her name called and looked over to her left and saw a small huddle of people. Susan, Lucy, and Peter were all kneeling over a still body. A lump formed in her throat as she realized who was absent from the kneeling Pevensies.

She walked over to the group as the tears began to pour out of her eyes. Anna knelt down next to Peter and she saw that he was also crying. Reluctantly, Anna forced herself to look down at the face that was resting on Susan's knees. Edmund was gasping for breath and his hand was balled up into a fist that lay on his chest. Anna forced herself to take a deep breath and listen to the conversation that was going on around her.

"_Where is it?_" Susan was shrieking, "What did you do with it?"

Anna looked up and saw that Susan was speaking to Lucy, who was inspecting the belt around her waist. She heard a sob and realized that it was Peter, and another piece of her heart broke.

"I don't know!" Lucy was now scanning the ground frantically. Anna raked her brain trying to figure out what she was looking for. Then it hit her; the bottle that she had been given had been filled with something that would cure any injury. "I must have dropped it somewhere," Lucy said quietly as she stood up.

"Must have," Susan said coldly.

**** ** ****

"We can put him here!" Anna called as she quickly moved some things around in the tent she shared with Susan and Lucy. Peter and the fawn who had been rescued by Aslan, Mr. Tumnus, carried Edmund into the tent as carefully as they could and then set him down on one of the beds.

Mrs. Beaver rushed into the tent with bandages and towels. "We need water," she said, shuffling so that she was next to the bed. Anna moved over a little to give her some room. The beaver stopped and looked up at Peter, who was just standing there and staring at Edmund. "Now," she said sternly.

Peter jumped. "Uh, okay," he said startled and left the tent. Mrs. Beaver quickly began cutting strips of bandages and Peter returned with a bucket full of water. She dipped cloth in the water and began to clean the wound in Edmund's abdomen.

Anna watched the beaver and handed her clean cloths whenever she thought the one that she was using was getting too dirty. While Anna was cleaning a towel out in the bucket, she heard footsteps and looked up to see Peter leaving the tent. Part of her wanted to make sure he was okay, but she thought she was needed here more.

Soon, Anna and Mrs. Beaver had done all that they could. Edmund was lying on the bed, his chest bare except for the bandage wrapped securely around his wound. Mrs. Beaver was sitting on the other side of the tent, ready to jump if something were to change with Edmund. Anna sat on the floor next to the bed, gently stroking his hand as she listened to his ragged breathing while he slept. She had long since stopped crying, but her face was red and tear stained. "Edmund…" she sighed. She wanted nothing more in the world for him to be okay, for Susan and Lucy to come running into the tent screaming that they had found the bottle… but they didn't come.

Anna laid her head down on the edge of the bed. "Please be okay," she whispered. Feeling useless, Anna stood and left the tent. When she stepped outside, she had to blink several times to get used to the light. It was now dusk outside, Anna didn't realize that so much time had passed. Anna also noticed how empty the camp was, she figured that most people were out searching.

She turned to walk around the tent and saw a blonde boy sitting next to it with his arms wrapped around his knees: Peter. Anna walked over and tentatively sat down next to him. Taking a deep breath, Anna said, "Hey."

Peter nodded slightly but remained silent. Anna pulled up her legs and sat Indian style and didn't say anything. After several minutes, Peter spoke abruptly. "They can't find the bottle. Everyone who isn't injured is out looking for it, and they can't find it," Peter looked over at her. His face was also red and tear stained, and Anna thought that it might even be worse than her own face.

"They'll find it," she said unsurely. Anna didn't know if they would find it, but she wanted them to with all of her being.

"Maybe," Peter said and then looked back down at the ground. Anna put a hand on his shoulder. "What if they don't?" he asked as his voice cracked.

Anna remained silent. Mrs. Beaver had made it clear to her that Edmund's wounds were too severe. Without Lucy's potion, it was just a matter of hours. Peter nodded as if understanding what her silence meant. More tears began to fall from Peter's eyes and he sobbed. "It's my fault. Edmund might die because of _me_," Peter slurred his words together.

Anna felt tears forming in her eyes but held them back the best she could. "No," Anna shook her head, "it's not your fault. These things just happen." She tightened her grip on his shoulder.

Peter shook his head as he sobbed. "I let him stay! I should have made him go, but I didn't. It's my fault and if he dies - "

"No," Anna said sternly as she cut him off. "No, it is _not _your fault. And you can't think like that, you have to keep thinking positive; that he'll make it…" she trailed off.

"Really?" Peter looked up at her, still crying, "Last time you thought positive about something like this, did it work?" Anna's heart and face fell. Her chin began to tremble, but she didn't allow herself to cry.

"I'm sorry," Peter said looking back down, "I shouldn't have said that, but I'm just trying to be realistic; I don't want to set myself up for disappointment."

Anna gulped and tried her best to keep her composure. "It's fine," she said honestly. A reference to her father's death had to be inevitable in this circumstance. "You're right," Anna said. She removed her hand from his shoulder and set it in her lap with her other hand. Anna needed to be realistic and seriously look at Edmund's chances. What was the point of setting herself up for disappointment again? Anna hated doing it, she was always a hopeful person, but she knew she had to be realistic… she wasn't seven years old anymore.

"No," Peter said panicky while shaking his head, "I'm sorry." Anna looked up at him confused. "I shouldn't have said those things but you… you," he spoke so fast that his words ran together, "You have to believe he'll be okay. You always do… if you don't then that means there isn't any chance…"

Anna stared at him; poor Peter was barely making any sense to her.

"Don't you see? If you lose hope… _you_… then there really isn't a chance," Peter said, tears still running down his face. Anna shut her eyes. Peter had put faith into her, something she wished he hadn't done. "Peter," she began as she opened her eyes but stopped when she saw that his chin was trembling.

"I don't think I can handle losing…" Peter's words were lost in his cries. Anna took a deep breath. She was unable to keep the tears away and a few began to fall from her eyes. "How?"

Anna sobbed silently. Was Peter really asking her how to handle death? She bit her lip and shrugged. Anna didn't know how to answer it because she didn't know the answer herself. Five years later, Anna stilled cried sometimes… that couldn't be how to handle it properly, could it? "I'm sorry. I don't know," she sobbed.

Anna closed her eyes and tried to breath deeply so maybe she would stop crying so hard, but she was finding it unsuccessful. How unfair, she thought. Edmund was like a brother to her, she had already lost her dad, how could she lose him to? Especially when she had just gotten him back! Anna felt Peter's arms wrap around her and she rested her head in his chest as she continued to cry. She couldn't hear Peter sobbing over her own, but Anna could tell that he, too, was crying hard because of the way his chest was jumping up and down underneath her head.

Between sobs, Anna heard footsteps and began to cry harder. A small part of her thought that maybe it was Lucy coming to tell them that she had found the bottle, but too much of her thought that it was much worse news.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thank you so much for reading, but before I let you all go, I have a question: What is a Mary Sue? As I scan the fanfics for Narnia, I see references to them a lot, but could someone please be kind enough to let me know what they are? Thank you so much and don't forget to review!!!_


	9. Tear Drops and Toast Crumbs

**Author's Note:**_ Okay, so I found out what a Mary Sue is and a few of you asked for me to post it when I found out. Girlbird3 informed me that "_A Mary Sue is a generically perfect character who the main character falls in love with. She's good at everything (usually even better than canon characters) and must be absolutely gorgeous. Oh, and everyone likes her." _She then kindly continued on and relieved me greatly by saying Anna was not a Mary Sue. Well, here is chapter nine, let me know what you think via REVIEWS!_

**Falling Together **

Tear Drops and Toast Crumbs

_By: Chelsea_

**Rating: ****T… 13+… minor language**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own CoN or anything related to them, I do own my own character, Anna.**

* * *

**_Chapter nine…_**

Anna watched with teary eyes as Peter knelt down next to Edmund's bed. Mrs. Beaver had come and told them that Edmund had wanted to speak to Peter.

"Peter," Edmund said weakly. Tears began to flow more quickly from Anna's eyes, there was no way she could watch them do what she knew they were about to do: _say goodbye_.

Anna turned on her heel and walked out of the tent. She began circling several tents and taking deep breathes. Everything was so eerily similar to last time. An image flashed in front of her eyes. She was seven and sitting in the corner of the large room. Her mother came in and began to cry and she and Anna's father spoke. Anna had left the room and later figured out that they had been saying goodbye… just as Edmund and Peter were doing right now.

"Come on, Anna," she said to herself as she shook her hands at her sides. Anna took a couple more deep breaths and wiped some of the tears off of her cheeks. Another image flashed in front of her eyes. This time, it was her father's funeral. She was sitting in the front pew next to her mother. The Pevensies were also sitting in the front pew since they were the closest things that the Goodriches had to family.

_No,_ Anna told herself, _stop it_. But she couldn't, memories kept flying around in her head and she knew that there would soon be more to join them. "No!" she gasped out loud. "No, no, no, no, NO!" Anna sobbed as she doubled over. This wasn't happening, Edmund wasn't – _couldn't_ – be dying.

She felt her knees hit the ground, but Anna didn't remember actually telling herself to kneel down. Cradling her head in her hands, Anna continued to cry harder and harder and her head began to pound. Anna had never felt so devastated… so _hopeless_.

Anna heard a faint noise over her sobs. It sounded like horses hooves, but she wasn't sure. She sucked in her breath several times to stop the sobs the best she could so that she could listen. Yes, it was definitely hooves. Anna looked around but she didn't see anything and she then stood and walked around the tent that she was standing behind.

What Anna saw coming she would always remember as one of the most beautiful sights ever. She saw Lucy riding on the back of a centaur and several other creatures following her, all with smiles on their faces. Anna's breathing ceased for a moment at the site of it. They were smiling! They must have found it!

"Peter!" Anna yelled as she ran over to the tent, "They found it! They're coming!" Anna threw herself into the tent and found Peter hugging his brother tightly while crying. "Peter…" Anna spoke softly as she took a step closer to the bed.

"Edmund," he was crying, "Please, they found it! You'll be okay, _please." _Anna's breath momentarily left her again. It couldn't be too late. It couldn't. Anna took a couple more steps closer to the bed. She focused in on Edmund's chest but couldn't see movement. _He's just breathing really lightly,_ she told herself over and over.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled as she burst into the tent, a small bottle in her hand. Susan came in close behind her and stopped next to Anna. Peter stepped aside as Lucy propped herself up onto the bed. Anna's hand came over her mouth as she held her breath. _Please,_ she prayed, _please Aslan_.

Lucy screwed off the lid and held the bottle over Edmund's mouth. "Come on, Ed," Peter said as he propped his mouth open, "Come on." Lucy tipped the bottle and allowed a single drop to enter into Edmund's mouth. "Come on, come on, come on," Peter was quietly chanting over and over. Anna was still holding her breath and she almost choked when she saw Edmund's chest rise really high and then lower as he began to breath more steadily.

More tears began to spill from Anna's eyes. He was okay! Peter had already leaped on top of his brother and was hugging him tightly. Anna stumbled over to the bed and, along with Susan, embraced Edmund from the opposite direction. Lucy closed the bottle and then also joined in the hug.

Anna didn't want to unwrap her arms from around Edmund's warm body. Hugging a human being had never felt so good to her as it did in that moment. She had truly thought that it was too late for Edmund, but it wasn't! He was _alive!_

**** ** ****

Anna walked out of the tent and into the afternoon Sun. Her and the rest of the Pevensies had gone to sleep earlier that morning, and she had awoken after lunchtime.

"Good morning," Anna heard a voice come from her right, "or should I say afternoon?" Anna turned and smiled at Peter.

"Morning, afternoon, whatever," she said, walking towards him. He was sitting under a tree and eating a piece of toast. "Susan and Lucy are still sleeping."

"Yeah, Edmund woke up earlier than I did, but he's helping move some stuff to Cair Paravielle," Peter said in between bites. Anna nodded in understanding as she sat down, but what she was really focusing on was Peter's toast. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until now. Anna thought about it for a moment and figured out that she hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday morning.

Peter noticed her staring at his food. "Do you want some?" Peter asked, holding out his second piece.

Anna bit her bottom lip, it looked so good. "I don't want to take your food…" she began and then gulped, "yes, please." Peter smirked and handed her the second piece of toast. "Thanks," Anna said as she began to bite into it.

"So, how are you?" Peter asked after he finished his toast.

Anna swallowed her last bite. "Good, I mean, everything turned out great," she said looking over at him.

"Yeah," Peter nodded, "just like you said it would." There he went again, putting faith in her, but Anna didn't mind very much anymore because she had been right. Anna shrugged, "Like I said, you have to be positive."

Peter smirked at her again. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by his name being called.

Anna turned her head to see Lucy running towards them. Anna loved Lucy to death, but she was sort of disappointed that her and Peter had been interrupted.

"Peter," Lucy said as she came to a stop in front of him, "can we _please_ play tag?" She was practically begging him.

Peter smiled at his littlest sister. "I suppose…" he said, "would you like to play?"

Anna nodded, "Of course."

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Well that was chapter nine! I really hope you enjoyed it. I know that it is really short compared to my other chapters, but I couldn't find a way to make it longer. Anyway, please review and chapter ten will be up shortly!_


	10. A Lady

**Author's Note: **_Thank you all so much for the kind words on chapter nine. Here is chapter ten!_

**Falling Together**

A Lady

_By: Chelsea_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own CoN or anything related to the series, and I am also not C.S. Lewis. I do own my own character, the lovely Anna.**

* * *

**_Chapter ten..._**

Anna walked down one of the hallways in the large castle, Cair Paravel, which she had yet to really explore. She was wearing one of the most extravagant dresses she had ever seen. It was a rose-colored dress that had a tight bodice, and then flared out slightly at the hips. Susan was wearing a similar dress but in a deeper shade of red, and she off helping Lucy into her dress. Today, the Pevensies were being crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia. According to Aslan, the prophecy was referring to them and although Anna's presence wasn't foreseen, she was very helpful in the defeat of the White Witch, so she was named Lady Anna, the Fair and Caring.

Sure, she wasn't a queen, but Anna was perfectly content with being a Lady of Narnia.

"Lady Anna," she knew that she would never get used to hearing that, "the ceremony is about to start." Anna turned around to face Mrs. Beaver. Anna nodded and followed the little beaver into the large hall with four thrones against the far wall. Mrs. Beaver led Anna down the walkway where she was bowed at, and into the front row.

Anna had expected to wait a long time before she saw her friends walk down the walkway and take their thrones, but it was only moments before horns started blowing and the large, oak doors opened. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy walked into the hall and to the front, each standing in front of a throne. Peter and Susan stood in front of the two middle thrones with Edmund and Lucy in front of the outer ones.

All four of them looked so… _royal_. They were wearing extravagant clothes with long robes that had jewels embedded in them. Anna had never seen Peter and Edmund look so trim and proper, or Susan and Lucy so beautiful.

Anna watched with a large smile on her face as Aslan approached them and named them each a King or Queen of Narnia. Queen Lucy, the Valiant; King Edmund, the Just; Queen Susan, the Gentle; and King Peter, the Magnificent. Anna thought that maybe she should be jealous that they were becoming royalty of Narnia and she wasn't, but instead she just felt pride. Besides, she was a Lady, and Lady Anna sounded better to her than Queen Anna.

After they were all crowned at the short ceremony, a party followed. Anna was swept away by different creatures all introducing themselves, telling stories, and asking her questions. Anna, who had never had the greatest memory with names to begin with, was about to lose her head. She had just met a centaur named Yurilee that looked exactly like the last 3 she had met and he was telling her some story from when he was young when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Anna screamed inwardly. She loved Narnia and the people, but she couldn't take them all at once! "One moment," Anna said kindly to Yurilee and turned around prepared to memorize another confusing name. Instead of facing a faun, Anna was pleasantly surprised too see a familiar face. A sigh of relief escaped her as she said, "Hello, Peter."

"Hello, Lady Anna," he said dauntingly, "would you care to join me for a walk?"

Anna rolled her eyes slightly at his properness. "Of course, _King_ Peter," she replied with a grin. He smiled back and led her outside of the castle. "So, are you enjoying being King?" Anna asked as he held the door open for her and she walked out into the warm breeze.

"Well, I haven't really done anything yet, but so far it's pretty great," Peter said, closing the door. They started to walk forward a little. "Hey," he said pointing ahead of them, "Is that Aslan?"

Anna squinted ahead of her; it sure looked like the grand lion walking away from the castle. "I think so," she said.

Peter nodded his head. "I figured it wouldn't be long," he mumbled. Anna looked at him confused. What was he talking about? "Oreius told me that Aslan is a wanderer, he only comes when needed. As Oreius said, Aslan is not a tame lion," Peter explained, "I just figured he'd be leaving soon now that the prophecy was fulfilled."

Anna shook her head and looked forward and continued to watch the lion disappear from view along the long coast. "I know he was here at Cair Paravel when Edmund was injured, but I think he helped heal him," Anna said. She wasn't completely sure how that was possible, but she just knew that he had.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, I think the same. I can't explain it but I just know that Aslan was responsible," Peter said. Anna agreed and they continued to walk along the coastline. Anna thought that the beach by Cair Paravel was beautiful. There was smooth sand, clear water, and then in a mile or so there was the beginning of a small range of cliffs and hills. Anna looked down and began to kick the sand with her feet.

"Oh yeah," Peter said as if remembering something, "I keep forgetting, but I guess you want this back." Anna looked up and saw Peter taking the chain that held her father's wedding ring from around his neck. Funny, Anna thought, she had barely missed it. She had confided her worries in Peter instead of squeezing the ring and praying to her father like she normally did.

Peter had just slipped the chain from around his neck and Anna bit her lip. She then said something that even surprised her. "You keep it," Anna said, putting a hand on the chain and pushing it slightly back over his neck.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you sure?" he asked. Anna nodded, "You're King, you'll need it more than I do." She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Thank you," Peter told her as he put the chain back around his neck, "for everything. Without you here, I don't know if I would have made it."

Anna blushed. "No problem, but I think you would have been fine without me," she said honestly. Peter was the bravest person she knew and she also knew that he would be a great King… he would have been fine without her.

Anna looked up into Peter's eyes. Every time she had seen him for the past couple of days he had either been crying or joyous that Edmund was okay. For the first time since before the battle, that look returned to his eyes. She had hoped that whatever had been troubling him had gone away, but apparently it hadn't.

Peter shook his head. "No," he said adamantly, "I don't think I would have." Anna's smile wavered. The fact that he wasn't sharing his problems with her really bothered her. "Anna," Peter said with a serious tone to his voice, "thank you for being safe."

Anna looked up at him in surprise, "What?"

Peter gulped. "Thank you for being safe, I don't think I could have handled losing you," he told her. Anna looked away and blinked several times. She honestly didn't think that she could have handled losing him, but she hadn't thought that she would hear those words from _Peter_.

"Anna," Peter said her name again in a serious tone and she looked back up at him. He had stopped walking and to her, he seemed nervous. She stopped next to him. Then, he gently placed a hand on her cheek and Anna shivered slightly under his touch. She gulped and Peter bent down and then gently brushed his lips against hers.

After a moment, Peter stood up straight and looked at her. Anna was shocked. Out of everything that she had imagined would happen in the next few days, Peter kissing her had not been one of them. She was confused, _very_ confused, but she didn't mind at all.

Anna looked at Peter and he seemed to be waiting expectantly for her to say something. She opened her mouth but nothing came, so she closed it. Then, Anna opened it again, and once again, nothing came. Not knowing what to say, she closed her mouth. Her body was pulsing with ecstasy and joy, yet she didn't know how to put into words what she was feeling.

"Sorry," Peter muttered as he blushed and looked away. He looked hurt and Anna understood that he thought she didn't like it since she wasn't saying anything.

"No," Anna shook her head aggressively, "No, it was… it was." Anna was unable to finish her sentence and smiled while biting her lip. For the first time Anna noticed that she was beginning to form a nervous habit.

"Oh," Peter blushed. He smiled a little awkwardly, but Anna thought it was cute in a way. The two of them stood there for a moment just looking at each other. Anna studied his face for a moment, he seemed happy, not only because he had a smile on his face, but also because something from inside of him seemed to glow. She also noticed that his eyes were sparkling… and looked free of worry.

"So," he said, "We should probably be getting back to the party. Something tells me that our absence won't go unnoticed for much longer."

Anna nodded. "Yeah, people tend to notice things such as missing kings," she joked.

Peter laughed slightly and then smiled at her. "Lady Anna," he said formerly as he held out his hand. Anna set her hand into his as she returned the smile. They began to walk back to the castle with their hands intertwined at their sides. Anna couldn't wipe the large grin off of her face, but she didn't want to. This was the happiest she had felt her entire life and she didn't want the feeling to go away.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Well, there it was! I know, it was another short chapter but I'm going to _really_ try and make the next one longer to make up for two short ones in a row. Anyway, I'm hoping chapter eleven will be up by the end of the weekend, but I'm not making any promises just in case I'm busy! Don't forget to review :)_


	11. Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys… so I know it's been a LONG time since my last update and all I can say is sorry. I know that ya'll were all probably used to my daily updates, as was I, but my internet connection was tragically disconnected for roughly 4 days. So now that you know this, you are probably thinking to yourself, "Well, she still had a week to write, so she's probably ahead on chapters." If you are thinking this, you are wrong. Yes, I've had a week – a whole week – but this is all I've written, and I happen to think it's the worst chapter yet. Between panicking over my sister's cheer try-outs Wednesday, from TAKS testing Tuesday, to golf practices and Relay For Life meetings, this has been an extremely hectic week. I know that those are all feeble excuses (except the no internet connection one) for not writing, but that's all I have. You also can't expect another update before Tuesday (Tuesday night will be the earliest time of update). Each day of the weekend, along with Monday, is packed, so I'm hoping to write some Tuesday so I can start posting regularly again. So, here is chapter eleven. I know it is not up to standards but I'll try my absolute hardest to make chapter twelve more pleasant to read. _

**Falling Together**

Closed Doors 

_By: Chelsea_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Chronicles of Narnia or anything related to the series. I'm not C.S. Lewis. The only thing in this story that I own is Anna.**

* * *

**_Chapter eleven…_**

Anna sat on the top step of the grand staircase in the front of the castle. She was, once again, alone. Anna found herself alone a lot of the time now because the Pevensies were often busy taking care of important Narnian business. It wasn't that she got lonely, in Narnia she found _plenty_ of things to do, but she did sort of feel left out. Anna understood that they were kings and queens, so they had priorities, but she could feel that her and some of the Pevensies relationships were starting to change…

Mainly hers and Susan's. Susan would _never_ be anything less to Anna than a sister with different parents, but Susan was taking her role as Queen of Narnia very seriously. Susan rarely made time to talk to Anna and when she did, it was before bed and the conversation was full of yawning. Susan was maturing faster and faster, not allowing herself to have fun like she used to.

Lucy and Edmund were never quite as busy as the older two siblings, so they had free time when Susan and Peter did not. Anna actually noticed that she was getting closer to the two, especially Edmund. Anna could only figure this because they were closer in age to him than to Lucy.

Now Peter was a different story entirely. After they kissed 11 days ago on the beach, things were either great or really strange between them. Around the other siblings, Anna and Peter sat away from each other, showing no special affection at all. When they found some alone time, Anna loved it. They talked about everything that was on their minds, they laughed, and, _occasionally_, they would kiss. Anna was really beginning to care for Peter, but it annoyed her that they were only like that in private.

Anna and Peter had decided to not share their secret with Peter's siblings quite yet. Of course they wanted to, but everything was so stressful right now. The Pevensies had to learn the laws of Narnia, get acquainted with the citizens and listen to their concerns, learn the geography, and warm their way into the hearts of many creatures. Her and Peter thought that they should just wait a few weeks for some of the pressure to die down before they threw something like that on top of them.

Anna stood up and smoothed the wrinkles out of her deep green casual dress. She walked down the stairs, into the foyer and then turned towards the door where the Kings and Queens of Narnia were discussing some treaty that had been signed years and years ago. Anna lightly put her hand on top of the doorknob, would it be rude to interrupt them? She removed her hand when she couldn't think of a reasonable cause for walking in.

Anna slumped back against the opposite wall and stared at the door. _Stupid doors_, she thought. They were always behind some closed door discussing some order of business! Anna sighed out loud. When they had been crowned, she was fine with the fact that she wasn't a queen, and she still was, but why was she the one who was chosen to be left out? She honestly didn't mind not being a queen, but she did mind not being able to converse with them about important matters, not being able to sit in on their important meetings, being confused when they would suddenly begin talking about something she didn't understand. Anna was happy for them, but it annoyed her.

With another sigh, Anna straightened up off of the wall and walked off towards the kitchen. Once again to the protests of the kitchen staff, she helped them prepare supper like she did every couple of days.

** ** **

Supper was uneventful and mostly filled with Lucy complaining about how boring treaties were. Peter laughed and Edmund added to the conversation a little but Susan just shook her head. After supper, Anna quietly went to her bedroom instead of lingering in the dining hall.

Anna changed into her nightclothes and was completely ready to go to bed when she heard a knock on the door. Anna cringed at what she was wearing and quickly put on her white, silk robe. "Um, come in," she said.

Not to her surprise, Peter entered the room. "Sorry," he said, "Where you about to go to sleep?" Peter closed the door behind him and he took a step into the room.

Anna shrugged. "I was… but if you want to talk I will _gladly_ postpone those plans," she said as she sat down on her bed. Peter smiled at her and nodded and then walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "So," Anna began, running the silk of her robe through her fingers, "how did the meeting go today?"

Peter shrugged and leaned back on the headboard. He shut his eyes halfway and looked tired. "_Extremely_ boring. Honestly, I think the only person who enjoys that sort of thing is Susan," he said lightly. Anna smiled, "I bet she would." Peter nodded seriously. They were both silent a moment and Anna readjusted her sitting positing so that she facing Peter better.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked suddenly. He was looking up at the ceiling, but his face had taken on a thoughtful look.

Anna shrugged, "Yeah, why?"

"You just seemed… I don't know – upset – at supper," Peter explained. His face lowered and he looked from the ceiling to her.

Anna began to gnaw on her lower lip. She thought that she should tell Peter what had been on her mind all day, but why worry him over something so miniscule when he was clearly exhausted already?

Anna shook her head, "No, nothing is wrong." She surprised herself by lying so convincingly. Peter nodded and smiled wearily as he laid his head back on the headboard. Anna watched him as he shut his eyes. Peter looked peaceful and serene as he lay there quietly resting. Anna pulled herself up farther into the bed and situated herself so that she was next to Peter. He rolled his head over and peered down at her through half-opened eyes and smirked at her.

Anna looked up at Peter and smiled at him. She loved it when he twisted his mouth into that adorable half-smile. The two of them talked almost constantly when they were together, but Anna liked the moments like this: quiet. Neither one said a word to the other, yet they understood what the other wanted completely. Peter slid his arm around Anna and then rested his head on the top of hers. Anna could no longer see his face, but she was sure that his eyes were once again closed and his face had the peaceful, serene look. Anna leaned over and rested her head in his chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_So there was chapter eleven. I'm thinking that I might write the next chapter in my notebook while I spend an hour and a half in a moving vehicle tomorrow, but I'm not sure yet, so continue not to plan on another update before Tuesday night. I'm so sorry but I will try my hardest to try to start updating more regularly. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!!!_


End file.
